The present invention generally relates to a fastener for bundling discrete elongate objects or for a closure fastener for bags or other containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a one piece tie strip formed from sheet stock having a substantially planar elongate strap with a locking head joined at one end, the head receiving the distal end of the strap and selectively locking the strap along its length to form a cylindrical fastener of desired circumference for bundling elongated objects or sealing containers.
The use of tie strips as fasteners to bundle wires, tubing, and other elongated objects, or to seal bags or other containers, is known. The desirable characteristics of a tie strip include adjustability to accommodate varying bundle sizes, positive locking action to ensure that the fastener will not slip, a substantially cylindrical inner surface, being free of any substantial discontinuities, to effect a symmetrical bundle and ensure a positive locking action, a thin profile to decrease interference problems between the bundled objects and their environment, non-serrated or substantially smooth side edges to ensure non-interference between the tie strip and the object fastened and to reduce stress concentrations in the tie strip, and in certain applications it is desirable for the outer surface of the tie to be substantially planar and of sufficient surface area to display informative patterns or alphanumerics that can be easily read at a distance. Additional desirable characteristics are simplicity of design, ease of manufacture, one-piece construction, and low manufacturing cost.
Known tie strips include many different structural configurations. In general, one type of tie strip presents serrated edges that interlock with an opening in the head of the tie strip or with a plurality of openings positioned along the length of the tie strip. Another type of tie strip presents non-serrated edges with a plurality of openings located along the length of the tie strip; the openings being shaped to deform or fold the tie strip upon insertion, usually along the medial longitudinal axis of the tie strip, thus deforming the inner surface of the tie strip. Many of the known tie strips are designed to be easily removable, but can also easily become inadvertently loosened. Although different known tie strips possess some of the characteristics desirable in a tie strip, they also possess many undesirable characteristics, leaving room for improvement in the tie strip art.